Intensely Outspoken
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: I'm Isis, daughter of K and T Riddle, betrothed to D Malfoy who's Veela. I killed H Granger in 2nd year and took her place. I also ran away from my family and I'm stuck in this pathetic excuse called limbo with H Potter and R Weasley. AU/DH Swearing. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first HP fanfiction story, have written others in different categories. This story is set as AU. Enjoy the Prologue and let me know what you think. Thanks :) **

* * *

><p>I softly closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of leather bound books, aged over the years, mildly decaying with a light layer of dust beginning to form on each cover.<p>

I exhaled sharply as if I was releasing the underlying tension currently residing in my neck and shoulders, almost willing it away.

I rolled my head in a circle, one way and then the other, as if aiding my breath in the _removal_ of general discomfort.

I opened my eyes and took in surroundings, the restricted section in the Hogwarts Library.

I'd been in here _countless_ times before, but on this occasion, it was different.

Normally, it would be for schoolwork or wanting to further my knowledge without it taking any real shape or form, just the growth of it was my ultimate goal, power.

Usually.

It was completely different now.

I needed information, _anything_ that could help.

To be honest, I've never felt so _desperate_ in my entire life, but I couldn't even begin to comprehend the consequences if I messed up.

There had to be another way, there just had to be.

"Carpe Diem." I found my lips murmuring, it was a mantra of mine that I found myself always thinking, rarely speaking.

I quickly scanned over each book with my eyes, there was not much order in here, but then again, no one ever came into this part of the library, well _hardly_ ever, at least not without good reason.

This just heightened my anxiety levels, what the hell would I do let alone say if I got caught.

I faltered for a moment and it turned out to be my greatest mistake, as I forgot my actions momentarily and I accidently kicked the shelf.

_Fuck._

I could hear the soft approaching of footsteps.

I was done for, was the first thought that popped into my head.

But regardless of what my mind thought, my body on the other hand seemed to have different ideas as it was moving on its own accord.

Not if I can help it, was the second thought that formed in my brain.

I ran to the exit of the restricted section and slipped out quickly.

I needed a distraction, _now!_

"Isis?" a confused and surprised voice asked

No! Anyone but him, I'd even rather my own father, not him.

If this was the destiny that the fates had chosen for me in this lifetime, than I truly was screwed.

"Draco." I said quietly, I felt frozen, what else could I do?

After all, he was my soul mate, my fiancé and my worst enemy.

This was my entire fault.

I slowly turned around, his wand illuminated my face and for a brief moment, he looked haunted even.

I suppose I would be too, feeling as if I'd seen a ghost.

It had been what, two or three years since my disappearance?

No definitely a lot longer, at least I thought so.

Besides that was what it felt like.

Truth was though, I'd never really disappeared in the first place, I'd just simply created an alias.

But alas, I had removed the glamour charms from myself, leaving my true identity for all to see just for tonight.

I was tired of hiding all the time, it felt good to be my true self.

My dark raven hair and dark blue eyes looked like they blended in the darkness, with my now lightly tanned features.

The years of difference had done nothing but enhanced my beauty beyond belief.

I glanced him over and I had realised that not a lot had changed, he had gotten taller, muscular, his shaggy blonde hair and his calculating cold grey eyes.

It was the same Draco Malfoy that he'd always been, at least that was like I had tried to tell myself.

"How?" he asked, his facial features looked pained; his voice may have even had a slight quiver in it.

I wanted nothing more than to be with him, he was my world.

God, I hated having Veela blood, it had only been predominant in the past few months.

I had just over a year to find my mate and finish the initiation.

But I didn't have to find my mate, I already knew.

I suppose I knew all my life, it wasn't as if it was a surprise, we'd been betrothed since birth.

"Goodbye Draco." I forced out of my lips, it felt like pure agony, the words felt like hot metal being pressed against my skin.

"No!" he roared and I jumped, I couldn't move.

He was so captivating, he looked like a tiger hunting me down, I was his prey and it excited me to a great extent.

I wanted nothing more than for him to take me.

_Stay._

That confused me to no end, that was not one of my thoughts, and Draco's lips had not moved. I had been watching closely.

_Have you my love?_

Wait what?

_This was my secret that I had to tell you. I discovered my Veela side a couple of months ago._

Oh no.

_Enough formalities._

I didn't realise just how close he'd gotten to me, his arms encircled me, pulling me close to him.

This was getting more dangerous with each millisecond, the stakes were way higher.

He had gotten taller; I seemed to fit against his frame perfectly like we were two halves of a puzzle.

His scent was so strong that it almost got to the point of overbearing but I inhaled it strongly and I recognised it immediately.

The cologne I had bought him for his birthday, all that time ago.

Oh, Draco.

Silently, I was pleading to him, I wanted to apologise, I wanted to explain myself.

I felt so guilty in that moment that I refused to look him in the eyes.

He looked so haggard.

"I forgive you, love." He said before he crashed his lips against mine.

Nothing prepared me for such bliss and the emotion I felt with such a simple and tiny gesture.

For a second, I thought that I may have died and gone to heaven.

Our tongues had duelled many times, a never ending battle for dominance, breaking only to get a small intake of oxygen before going at it again.

I couldn't take anymore, I loved him so much.

But I had to go, I couldn't be on the ground any longer, all it did was increase my risk of being caught.

I ripped myself away from him.

"Dee, I have to go." I gasped, my insides felt like they were being ripped out.

"No." he grabbed my wrist tightly, although it didn't compare much to the pain that I was already in.

I grabbed the closest object as quick as possible with coincidentally was a book and I whacked him on the head, he fell as hit his head again effectively knocking himself out.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I looked at my watch

I'd run out of time.

I replaced the glamour charms on myself so I returned to my alias self, none other than the pathetic mudblood, Hermione Granger.

I couldn't believe I had to hurt him.

But at the same time I was protecting him.

I apparated out of this Godforsaken school just in time before I fell apart completely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Closing Note; And that's the prologue done. Review! Pretty please :) Xx<strong>_


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note; Continuing where it all left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were both asleep when I returned, luckily.<p>

How was I supposed to tell them that I was hopelessly in love with their nemesis?

And it wasn't as if it was a simple schoolgirl crush, no, it was a life or death situation.

If we didn't mate soon, I knew the ending result and I didn't want either one of us to die.

That was my dilemma.

Because I needed a solution that resulted in us not mating but not dying as the consequence, no matter how much I wanted to mate with him, I'm madly in love with him, don't get me wrong however there is just a small mishap with my family.

As I ran away without a trace and if my father found out I was alive then the consequences of that will either be death or severe punishment like never ending torture or something ridiculous like that.

I had shamed the family with my acts as I can imagine my mother so kindly putting it.

I sighed and looked up into the night sky.

I needed to stop dwelling on the past and the possible future.

Besides, in a few hours, we'd continue our journey – Harry, Ron and my alias I mean.

I didn't need any sleep though or so I kept telling myself, I was already wide awake.

My mind was reminding me of the earlier events, and I couldn't help but wonder what Draco was doing at Hogwarts himself, I'd heard along the grapevine that he didn't return for this year.

I sat conflictive before the Ron awoke, we swapped shifts to take watch, and typically as soon as I laid down and my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

_"All you need to do is say Carpe Diem and I'll be there, Isis. I'll always be there." Said a much younger Draco_

_"Never leave me! Don't go to Hogwarts, Dee. Stay here with me." The girl pleaded_

_"You know I would if I could." He said regrettably_

_"I could make my father let you stay." The girl tried to reason _

_"We'll always be together, my princess."_

I woke up quite abruptly; it felt like I was being shaken.

Whomever it was, I was going to kill him.

I opened my eyes, Harry.

"We've gotta go." He said and shortly after we packed up camp.

Leaving me alone with my thoughts to contemplate with long forgotten memories.

The sun rose earlier than I expected and we trekked our way over grassy hills until we saw Luna's house.

So be it.

We had to visit Luna the lunatic.

"Luna." The boys said in unison and I had to try my hardest to not roll my eyes.

_Idiots._

"Luna." I dully stated, I mean how long was this just supposed to drag on.

It was bad enough that I was already an exile, I was practically just handing myself over.

It had been a good set of months that all three of us had been on the run, all for different reasons of course.

We approached the house shortly after, walking up the staircase that left to the front door; I banged the knocker a couple of times before stepping backwards.

The top half of the door opened and Luna's father was there looking quite nervous.

"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, clearly he did not want us here.

_Tough luck._

And then Harry spoke up causing me to turn around to face him.

"Mr. Lovegood, I'm Harry Potter, we met a few months ago." He said before coming up the staircase for better view, "Could we come in?" he asked

He opened the bottom half of the door and let us in one by one before shutting the door.

"Tea?" he asked as he ushered us all in to a sitting room of sorts, it looked as if it was a series of knick knacks that had been enlarged and placed randomly.

The entire house reminded me of a giant shoe.

"Yes." The three of us said

We were all sitting down, awkwardly mind you, all holding cups of tea that tasted rather revolting although it was just milk and tea, no water.

"Where's Luna?" I asked; I may as well try to break the awkwardness and find out information.

It was much too quiet for my liking and somehow I could sense that something was not right.

"Luna?" Mr. Lovegood said

Yes, you _dimwit_.

"She'll be along." He finished

There was silence, he's just as much of a _lunatic _as Luna is.

Everyone took a sip of the tea except me, I pretended too, the smell was bad enough, if I had another sip of it, I would be certain I'd vomit.

"So how can I help you Mr. Potter?" Mr. Lovegood asked

"Well, actually, it was about something you were wearing at the wedding, it was a symbol." Harry answered

"You mean this?" he asked for confirmation as he held up a triangular necklace in his palm.

_Bingo._

"Yes, that, exactly." Said Harry as he touched the necklace with his fingertips, as if trying to see if it was real, good job _Einstein_, it's real.

"What we wondered was... What is it?" said Harry, putting his hand in his lap

You mean what _you_ wondered, not us.

"What is it?" Mr. Lovegood asked to make sure that Harry was not mistakenly joking, "This is the sign of the Deathly Hallows."

"The what?" I asked, this was suddenly piping my interest, that name rang a bell I just couldn't remember completely

"I assume that you're all familiar with the tale of the three brothers." Mr. Lovegood explained

"Yes." I found myself saying, my father would read it to me every night as a child

"No." said Harry; I wanted to hex him into oblivion for interrupting.

"I have it in here." I said reluctantly indicating to my bag and I read the story to the boys.

I finished quickly and Mr. Lovegood declared, "And those are the Deathly Hallows."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I still don't quite understand." Harry stated

_Dumbass._

I mentally chided myself; I had been in a rather bitchy mood since my run in with my soul mate.

It made me wonder whether or not I missed by old life, at times like these, I really did miss it and wished I could just turn back the clock.

Mr. Lovegood grabbed a drawing contraption and parchment, he drew a straight line.

"The Elder wand, the most powerful wand ever made." He said accompanying his work.

He drew a circle at the bottom of the line, crossing over the wand.

"The Resurrection stone." He stated simply

I glanced back at the room, administering the information I had just learnt.

Maybe this was my key to escaping any punishment from my parent's.

He drew a triangle next outlining the straight line and circle.

"The cloak of invisibility." He concluded, "Together they make the Deathly Hallows and together they make one master of death."

I was trying to piece together what my father's master plan was, okay, so obviously I mean, he was after the Elder wand, and Harry soon enough give me that delightful information if he saw a vision which was more than likely.

The symbol was popping up to way much and I simply didn't believe in coincidences.

And as for the cloak of invisibility, Harry had one.

I could steal it easily.

But the resurrection stone was the only thing nagging my mind, I had never heard of a particular stone like it.

Unless of course...

No it was impossible and it's destroyed.

I cut off my train of thought then, it was simply too easy.

Which meant that there was the possibility that an unknown stone was out there.

But was that really what I wanted?

To be reunited with my family?

I didn't have an answer.

All I wanted was my mate – nothing else seemed to matter.

"That mark was on the grave in Godric's Hollow." I said as I thought back to our journey without Ron.

Where Harry and I were ambushed by Nagini, I miss how she used to curl up to me when reading a book or sometimes we'd just talk about little things.

Uh, I snapped back at myself, no time like the present.

"Erm... Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" I had to know but my question seemed to freak him out more if that was possible. His answer was disconnected if that makes any sense.

"It uh... It... They... Believed that they were the original owners of the Hallows thus being the inspiration to the story, oh, look your tea's gone cold. I... It... I'll be right back." He seemed to stutter slightly, hardly noticeable to the dimwit's I was in the presence of.

Mr. Lovegood raced off downstairs.

It seemed that a particular growing chill in the air rose.

A feeling that I used to take comfort in, something was _definitely_ askew.

We all went downstairs to join Mr. Lovegood after Ronald declared he wasn't drinking any more of the tea whether it was hot or cold and that we should get out of here.

Mr. Lovegood was downstairs looking extremely frustrated and scared if that made any sense.

"Thank you so much for your help." I said

"You forgot the water for the tea." Said Ron

"Oh, how silly of me." He laughed

"Mr. Lovegood, we really should be going anyway." I said, and that was when he seemed to snap.

"Noyoucan't." He seemed to shout at once and ran to the door, effectively blocking it, trapping us in.

"Sir?" asked Harry

Smooth move, _not._

"You're my only hope." He murmured, "They were angry you see with what I had been writing, so they took her, they took my girl but it's really only you they want."

The last part was directed at Harry or so I hoped, if it meant my survival, I'd hand him over gladly.

"Who took her, sir?" Harry asked

But I already knew; my father was behind this.

He always was.

Where on earth was my mother?

"Voldemort." Mr. Lovegood confirmed

He dared to say his name, I was mildly impressed.

Then the shrieking and attacks began.

No surprise there.

Dark shadows, bright swirls of light, parchment and broken glass flying in all directions.

The house was crumbling down to its demise and there was no way in hell that I'd be stuck in there and be crushed to death.

I grabbed Harry and Ron and I apparated us out of there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Closing Note; Let me know what you thought with a review :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note; I'm going to be honest, I actually have not read the books as you may have noticed, however, I have seen all the movies. You see, I have this theory that if you see the movies first, fall in love with it then you read the book and you fall in love all over again but if you read the book and then watch the movie, then you get pissed off and disappointed for all the GOOD stuff that they left out. What do you guys think?**

* * *

><p>"Traitorous little bleeder, is there no one we can trust?" vented Ron<p>

No you pathetic excuse of a pureblood.

"They kidnapped her because he supported me, he was just desperate." Explained Harry

Well done, observant.

"Let's do the charms and enchantments." Said Ron as we all separated

I sighed quietly; I couldn't get Draco Malfoy out of my head no matter how much I wanted to.

I needed to concentrate and to focus.

I lifted my eyesight and I panicked.

_Snatchers. _

I needed a plan and quick.

"Hello beautiful." The leader of them said to me, how dare he address me so commonly?

I was sure his name was Greyback? I could vaguely remember him from somewhere, I just couldn't absolutely be sure.

I backed away slowly; I was still in my disguise.

It was so frustrating.

I turned around slowly, we were practically surrounded.

I ran for dear life, there was no way I was going back with them, I'd go on my own will when I was ready.

"Well don't hang about, snatch 'em!" I could hear him ordering away, I grabbed my wand strongly in my right hand, ready to use it, if need be.

In the end, I knew I'd have to use it.

They were hot on my trail and already firing hexes.

I ran faster but they were getting closer somehow and I was only narrowly missing the bolts of light coming from their wands.

I wanted to apparated out of here; after all, it was me that mattered.

But I couldn't leave Harry and Ron here alone, because they were my bargaining chips and I wasn't about to let a bunch of pathetic snatchers take them from me.

They were firing sets of chains now, we came to a crossing in between tree's where I saw my chance, I fired a curse that exploded the tree's and causing a thick black smoke to appear so that they would be stuck there for a good minute at least.

I didn't hesitate in running.

I stopped though when I realised that they weren't just chasing me, they were surrounding us and they were in front of me.

__fuckfuckfuck__fuckfuckfuck__fuckfuckfuck__fuckfuckfuck__fuckfuckfuck__fuckfuckfuck__fuckfuckfuck__fuckfuckfuck__fuckfuckfuck_!_

I was mentally screaming at the top of my lungs.

There was no way out, I could have apparated but Ron had already been caught.

I could make an escape with Harry but Ron was almost too idiotic to function.

I had to do something about Harry's appearance, the guy had a kill me sign on his forehead, we were going to get caught, and it was inevitable.

I couldn't risk it.

I turned around and saw Harry running like a mad man; I hit him with a stinging jinx in the face.

I ran to him and ripped off his glasses, sliding them into my coat pocket.

"The hallows exist but he's only after the first one, he'll have it by the end of the night, he knows who had the Elder wand." He gasped

That was it; that was my way out.

I was grabbed roughly from behind and pulled up to my feet.

"Don't touch her." Ron shouted

"Leave him." I said to act as if I cared, although struggling was to no use and pointless, but that didn't stop me trying.

I had outrun my father's army this long that it seemed ironic I was caught by lowly servants.

"Your boyfriend will get worse than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself." The leader said walking down with ease

Boyfriend? I can't think of anything more ghastly.

"What happened to you ugly?" he asked Harry, "What's your name?"

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley." He answered, the snatcher threw Harry's wand away

"Check it." Said the leader, "And you my lovely?" he asked me

I looked up at him and stopped struggling, as soon as I returned, I would kill him.

"What do they call you, eh?" he asked again since I did not answer.

I'll kill them all, I vowed.

"Penelope Clearwater, Sir, half blood." I quickly made up

"There's no Vernon Dudley on here." one of the snatchers announced

"I reckon he's lying." Said another

"How come you don't want us to know who you are?" a different one said

"I told you who I am." Lied Harry

The leader went up to him and examined his face, using his wand, he brushed away some of his fringe.

That was one thing I'd forgotten to mask.

His freaking scar.

_Shit._

"Change of plan." The leader began, "We're not taking this lot to the ministry."

**_NO_** – I silently raged, screaming it over and over in my head.

Fear coursed through my veins.

_Isis? _I could hear Draco enter my mind telepathically, _what's wrong? Where are you?_

To hear his voice, even if it was only mentally, made my spirit soar, my heart sang of joy.

I felt calmed, though I didn't know why as my situation was just getting worse the farther it went along.

This was going to ruin my plans, darn snatchers.

I realised though that he was flooding the emotion to me, it was radiating in a sense.

I had to make a choice.

I love you, Dee.

It took all my inner energy but I forcibly removed him from my head, severing our link. He wouldn't be able to enter my mind for a while, but I wouldn't be able to hold him off for long.

I hoped that he didn't hear the snatcher part.

Draco was smart, contrary to belief.

And I most of all didn't doubt him, he if was after something or someone, he'd get it without much of a fuss.

I glanced quickly at my watch and I wanted to verbally swear, I would have to renew my glamour charms in the next half hour or I'd return to my natural self.

But that was my new problem; the snatchers had taken my wand.

* * *

><p>Okay, it wasn't that big of a problem because I was so mastered in wandless magic.<p>

The problem however, was that if I didn't want to expose myself which at this point in time I didn't, I would have to act as Hermione.

But, if my glamour charms reversed themselves anyway, then my true identity would be revealed.

Either way I was at a guaranteed loss; unfortunately I couldn't have it all.

We were taken to the countryside of a land that I was quite familiar with.

The band of snatchers were taking us to the Malfoy Manor.

Regardless of it being a good couple of miles away.

That in itself could be a possible advantage, I knew the area and the manor, I just didn't know who was going to be there.

The crucial thing was that now I had time to formulate a plan or two.

But the real question was; would it be enough?

Enough to save myself and those that I cared about?

I hoped so.

And that was all I could do.

Hope.

* * *

><p>The walk there or should I say hike?<p>

As that was what it felt like, was better than I originally thought, easier than I anticipated it to be.

Soon enough we were walking along the paved walkway up to a set of iron wrought gates.

Large shrubs along the path acted as if the Manor was a one way street with no escape.

We were met with a familiar face yet unwanted.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

I sent a small prayer to which ever God was listening that Narcissa Malfoy would be there, her I could reason with.

Aunty Bella could pose as a problem at least whilst I was in this form.

She pressed her face up to the iron gate, as if not trusting us.

Greyback pushed Harry up closer, moving his fringe to reveal his scar.

"Get Draco." She whispered

I wanted to hyperventilate, I looked at my watch and realised just how little time I had left.

Perhaps I should transform into my animagus form?

The gate opened and we were literally pushed in.

Too late now.

We were all holding each other, Bellatrix included and then suddenly we were in the ballroom of the manor.

I remembered having dinner here on more than one occasion and my father would throw the odd ball here in this very room, as my mother adored dancing.

Ron, the snatchers and I were pushed aside to the end of the room, close to the cellar entrance via the stairs.

Bellatrix had a tight hold on Harry whom was now crouched on the floor, a wand at the side of his head.

Narcissa and Lucius entered the room and they both looked like a piece of their soul had been taken away from them.

Draco walked in swiftly after them and my heart almost leapt out of my chest.

I had to look down to make sure that it was still there.

I knew what I had to do and what choice I would have to make in order to ensure my own survival.

I dropped the mental shields that I had placed; I was losing way too much energy that I needed to preserve.

After all, Harry and Ron were purely just tools, a minor piece of the bigger picture.

Draco stepped forward, ignoring both Ron and my presences, looking squarely at Harry.

I thought he had looked haggard in the library, but nothing prepared me for this.

He looked like he was on the brink of suicide, his facial expression vacant and he looked so angry internally.

His shaggy hair slicked to his head.

I felt pain and rejection hit me and I just wanted to escape it.

Bellatrix had a hopeful look on her face, as she yanked Harry's head back with a firm grip on his hair.

"Well?" she exclaimed excited, her eyes lit up, a smile graced her features and she nodded her head.

She was convincing herself that this was Harry Potter and she was right, it did make her look slightly less intimidating.

He wasn't that close to him and it made me wonder whether or not that was because he didn't care or he simply wasn't interested.

"I can't be sure." He stated loudly

What?

Surely he could read my mind by now, he knew what I knew, so why was he lying?

Lucius went up to him at once, angry.

I was going to rip his arms and legs off with my bare hands if he dared to hurt my mate.

"Draco, look closely son." He said quietly, pushing him forwards

"If we were the ones to hand over, Potter, to the Dark Lord, then everything would be forgiven; all would be as it was. You understand?" he continued, looking his son in the eye to make sure he understood.

Draco nodded vigorously.

"Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him I hope, Mr Malfoy." Said Greyback

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house." Lucius raged

"Lucius." Narcissa scolded loudly as she went up to her husband and son.

Clearly much had changed since my departure.

Draco stood alone as his parents backed away.

Bellatrix beckoned him over, "Now don't be shy sweetie, come over."

And he did so, but not happily, I could feel it.

He looked down at Potter and kneeled down in front of him, inspecting him.

"Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him. He'll kill us all. We have to be need absolutely sure." She continued

She just about sounded caring.

I knew she was, deranged and delusional but caring and loyal.

"What's wrong with his face?" he asked disgusted

"Yes," Bellatrix said sharply, "What is wrong with his face?"

"He came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckon." Answered Greyback

"Or ran into a stinging jinx." She muttered and turned around to look at me squarely in the face, her wand pointing in her line of vision.

I wanted to smirk, she was good.

"Was it you dear?" she asked me

I didn't answer, I had less than a couple of minutes before my charms reversed themselves and I was still being restrained.

But she was good.

She walked towards me, "Give me her wand, we'll see what her last spell was."

Draco was still intently looking at Harry when Narcissa tapped him twice on the shoulder, his eye line of vision shifted to his right side and he got up.

Bellatrix let out a harsh laugh, "Caught you."

She then gasped loudly, her face looking shocked.

"What is that?" she asked

I looked to what she was looking at, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, in the hands of a lowlife snatcher.

Why did she have a sudden interest in it?

"Where did you get that from?" she questioned

I could see it rising, her anger.

"It was in her bag when we searched her; I reckon it's mine now." The snatcher answered her

That was when I could see it, something inside of her snapped.

She struck him with a hex and then each snatcher seemed to go down with a bolt of light.

One snatcher was being choked by a snake and her wand transformed into a whip, it crackled loudly.

"Are you mad?" yelled Greyback

Bad mistake.

The whip of her wand went around his neck and she threw him across the room.

I had to admit, the scene was entertaining.

Pity, no one died.

Narcissa had her wand trained on both of us.

"Get out! Get out!" Bellatrix screamed, venom behind her words

She stormed her way towards Ron and I.

"Cissy," she commanded, she yanked Ron by the collar of his shirt and threw him towards the entrance of the cellar, "Put the boys in the cellar."

Narcissa held her wand high; Wormtail came up from the stairs leading to the cellar in aid to Narcissa probably.

I took the chance to glance down at my watch.

The transformation would only take a matter of seconds to begin.

"I'm going to have a little conversation with this one, girl to girl." Said Bellatrix, looking me dead in the eye and something in her expression changed and I could feel my face changing.

First it was my eye colour and I could tell she was probably intrigued as a moment ago my eyes were brown and now they were dark blue.

"I have no vendetta against you dear aunt Bella, but get in my way and you will regret it, I am here for Draco." I said sharply and clear

"You dare address me like that you filthy mudblood." She exclaimed

I suspected as much that my transformation was not fully over.

"You dare address me like that again and I will kill you." I promised her, she would know not to step out of her place.

My own anger took over for a moment and I opened my closed fists, they pushed forward with the mere gesture and all the window in the room shattered.

"Call her." I demanded

"Call who?" she tormented me

"My mother, the dark lady, your queen." I explained

A new voice entered the room.

"There is no need."

The sharp and precise highly musical voice with crystal clear pronounciation was unmistakalbe.

It was my mother.

I had been waiting for this moment for years but I had constantly deluded myself into believing that it wouldn't be necessary, that there would be another way to save us all.

"My Queen." Said Bellatrix as she knelt down at my mother's feet

But I was wrong, there was no other option.

My mother looked the same as she always was, never a day over 20 years, dark raven hair that came down to her waist line and stunning blue eyes that you could stare at for days on end and you would still be intrigued, a figure to die for, pale creamy white flawless skin, legs that seemed to go on forever, that perfect flat and full lips.

She was dressed in an elegant black silk dress that looked like a dress robe almost as it covered almost every part of her body.

Her wand clasped in her hand, tightly.

"Isis." She greeted me and I could feel my body reveal it's true self again, she didn't seem all to interested in Bellatrix but my aunt in question shot me a look of disbelief.

My mother pointed her wand at me and I let out a loud scream as I felt hot white pain flash through me.

And that was the last thing I remembered clearly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Closing Note; Hope you like it :) Review! Xx<strong>_


	4. Chapter Three

_AN: In an attempt to rearrange my thoughts and get into the focus of things... Didn't have too much luck, so the first part of the story backtracks slightly and is the General third person's point of view before switching back to Isis' point of view – an apology in advance. Let me know what you think though. _

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours ago (General Point of view)<strong>

"Tom?"

Her voice sounded insignificant now, the softness was still evident, her breathing coming in short pants.

A mixture of misunderstanding, longing and general throbbing graced her features, her blue eyes large with disbelief.

She'd had a vision and it was the first one in months, no not even that, it had been at least two or three years.

It had to be.

But alas, that was no longer vital information.

Her stomach was doing flips and it tensed incredibly, she could feel her face getting hotter, for a brief moment, she thought she was going to faint.

She could feel her face draining of colour and it felt like she was slipping away.

She grabbed the closest object which was one of the dark brown wooden posts to the four poster bed; it could have easily been mistaken for black, her fingers tangled with the emerald green curtains.

Her eyesight must have been failing her as everything was sort of blending in with each other, lines, colour, it was all the same.

Several blasts of pain shot through her.

A sensation that she was quite familiar with.

It was like childbirth all over again.

And that was something that she did not want to relive again, it was horrible the first time, why the hell would she want to go through it again and not gain a child from it?

"Katarina?" a masculine voice asked but she could not hear him, despite the cold and calculating tone.

Her eyes were wide open but she could not see her current surroundings, what she saw was not happening now but in the near future, a future that she could not let happen, she had to put a stop to it.

_Bellatrix was leaning over her._

Another flash of pain and this time the woman cried out.

"_That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?" _

She could smell Bellatrix's breath, fire whisky and sour apples.

Not to mention that it was a horrible combination but the woman needed a breath mint... Desperately.

"_What did you and your friend's take from my vault?" she screamed in her face_

Her eardrums were ringing from the yelled question and she felt herself flinch, an involuntary action that was most definitely not _hers_, Katarina did _not_ flinch **ever**.

"_I don't believe you."_

She could feel a knife slicing into her left forearm and she screamed freely, it seemed like an eternity until the knife was removed but when it was her screams stopped and she looked down at her left forearm and gasped.

_**Mudblood**_

Had been efficiently carved into her arm.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream as blood trickled from her neck to her chest from a gash of some sort.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in a cold sweat.<p>

His scar was sore.

He looked over to see if he had woken up Hermione, luckily he hadn't she was hell in the mornings.

Ron came in the tent to see what all the fuss was about.

"Blimey, mate, you were moaning and groaning in your sleep about some Katarina chick. What aren't you telling me?" asked Ron

"I don't know, I just had the weirdest dream about this woman being attacked kind of, her name was Katarina and Bellatrix was there. She called a Tom? It could be Voldemort but I can't be sure." Explained Harry

"What do you mean attacked?" Ron's curiosity got the better of him

"She was having like a vision sort of thing, you know the how crystal ball divination thing without the crystal ball but she was actually experiencing it. Bellatrix was in the vision, and I think and she was casting curses on her and carved a word on her forearm."

"What was it?" asked Ron quietly

"Mudblood." Mouthed Harry

Ron nodded and the two of them had mutual understanding in regards to this certain topic.

They wouldn't tell Hermione.

At least not yet, until she was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours later (Isis' Point of view)<strong>

I finally came to my senses as the pain _lessened_ some.

Draco was by my side, saying incoherent calm words to me but we weren't in the ballroom anymore but rather a room that I couldn't remember at all.

It was decorated in green, silver and black.

Typical loyal Slytherin.

There was a desk, three doors, a chest and wardrobe, sets of drawers and knick knacks laid about along the top of the fire place.

We were lying down on a rather large bed and I wanted to succumb to the comfort.

My mind however was wide awake wondering where the hell I was.

_My bedroom, love. _

I felt reassurance.

So many questions floated through my head at that moment but it was nothing that could not wait until later I decided.

I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Isis?" Draco asked, I could tell he was simply testing the waters

"Oh, Dee, I am so sorry for everything. For running away and for hitting you in the head with a book and shutting you out of my mind, can you please forgive me?"

The frenzy of emotions that came at me all at once was insane.

"Of course, I forgive you, Isis. You are my soul mate." He replied and in that instant, it was the happiest I'd been in such a long time.

Everything I had experienced growing up felt like a past lifetime, but it was slowly coming back.

I didn't have to hide anymore.

I crushed my lips onto his and in that moment, everything was perfect.

Kissing was pretty damn fine.

But just as things seemed to progress, there was that nagging thought in the back of my mind.

I pulled away from him.

"What happened? What time is it? Who knows about me? Where are Harry and Ron? Where is my mother?"

My string of questions came out all at once.

He let out a light chuckle; I must have sounded like a complete and total maniac.

Vastly, improbable.

Only Draco could keep up to me at my mind speed, despite what people said at Hogwarts.

"Regrettably, Potty and the Weasel escaped before we could hand them over to the Dark Lord and we faked your death or rather Granger's death, it is almost dinner time and you have been asleep for a good few hours, your mother, my parents and aunt Bellatrix and possibly your father by now. As for your mother, she skimmed over your mind and returned to Riddle Manor, your parents will be here for dinner." He answered

Dinner – I required a shower desperately.

"The door to the left is the bathroom and in it you shall find your dress to wear." He told me

I reached out and touched his cheek, caressing it gently in thanks.

"There's just one thing." He said quietly

And the feeling of dread hit me like a concrete wall.

I nodded to him, silently asking him what.

"Your father has requested that you prove to him that you are indeed his daughter." He continued but he shifted nervously

"What did he demand I do?" I questioned him lightly

"You know what, Isis." He said lightly

Great, I thought sarcastically.

That was the very last thing I wanted to do.

In any lifetime.

* * *

><p>It's never ceased to amaze me just how much a shower can make a person feel brand new and shiny again.<p>

I was so thankful that Draco didn't hate me.

_I could never hate you, Isis._

I smiled; I really loved this new found communication between us, the telepathy.

I had applied my make up just the way my mother would on herself and I let my long hair down, adding curls and waves for some extra texture.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I was tense, even my posture showed subtle hints of it.

I was so not ready for this.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: I know, it's a lot shorter than I intended, but an update is better than no update right? <span>_


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: A very short update... Just a little filler until we get to the good stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ISIS POINT OF VIEW!<strong>_

How the hell was I going to go through dinner, the Malfoy's I could face, even Aunt Bella. I could possibly face my mother, although, I didn't know just how much she had changed yet.

But my father on the other hand.

There were very few things that I was scared off and even less that I was terrified of and I wasn't sure which category he was about to fall under.

It wasn't as if I had knowledge of what had been going on during my absence, it would have been handy if I did know something though.

I sighed softly, now was definitely not the time to dwell on the past... Regardless, of the fact that I wanted to.

I walked out of the bathroom and into Draco's bedroom in a towel, he wasn't there waiting so I walked over to the bed when I could see that he had picked out a simple set of black robes for me to wear as well as underwear and a pair of black stiletto heels.

I quickly slipped them on, and the cheeky thing had slipped a set of sheet music pages underneath the small bundle.

I had always loved music and held a very large passion for it.

My father would have me perform every night at dinner.

And I was so fortunate that he had decided to have me perform again tonight, just like old times.

Not, I learned to hate everything that my father made me do.

Singing included.

Besides, this day was not like anything I had imagined, to be quite honest, I had imagined that it would have played out so much more differently.

With that said, it created new sets of questions that flew at me all at once, leaving me confused to no end.

* * *

><p>It couldn't have been that long that I had been talking to myself in my mind, I mean really, dinner should have been hours away but no, that apparently was just wishful thinking.<p>

"Come on, Isis, I have been asked to accompany you to dinner tonight." Dee said as he held out his hand, he was wearing all black.

It may as well of looked like we were on our way to a funeral.

I silenced that thought straight away, maybe we were on our way to a funeral...

_Mine._

No, I told myself.

My father wouldn't be _that _angry.

_Right?_

Oh Merlin's beard, if he was angry, which of course was highly likely, then tonight was not going to end well.

_Calm down, he hasn't even arrived yet._

That sent relief into my soul, but the anxiousness and curiosity for when he did arrive still lurked at the back of my mind.

We exited the room and walked down the hallway, dread filled me more and more as we took another step to the place where I had now successfully convinced myself to be my death bed.

Not to mention the fact that I was indeed wandless.

_I'll protect you, Isis. But for Merlin's sake, just relax. It will be fine.  
><em>

Draco's voice echoed through me and I had to remind myself every so often that I wasn't alone now and my thoughts were now shared.

We approached the dining hall, I felt a small boost of confidence within and we entered the room quickly, the door shut swiftly behind us.

The long table was almost full, my father at one end, the seats directly on his right and left empty.

My mother sat at the other end of the table, on her left was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother and on my mother's right was Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's Aunt by blood and my Godmother.

It was like a miracle that Draco was with me really, otherwise my body would have been frozen in time.

I had no freaking idea what to do, as soon as we entered the room, an eery silence filled the air.

No one dared to so much as mutter a word, I wondered if they were really breathing or holding it in.

I looked directly at my father's eyes, the red slits were not as menacing as I had last seen but they were filled with amusement.

Draco practically pushed me to the end of the table to where my father was seated, he did not stand, he did look at me but there was no acknowledgement, not that I expected any.

I sat down on his left and Draco took a seat at Voldemort's right.

The seated at the table were all death eaters on the inner circle.

His hands sat on top of each other, elbows on the table, his fingers intertwined.

_"Look what the cat dragged in."_ he hissed in parseltongue.

_"I came to reclaim my place as princess of the Dark Lord and Lady, father." _I said back in the language that only could be understood by snakes and those mastered in it.

_"Really, now? And what makes you think that you can just waltz in reclaim your position? For all I know, you could be an imposter."_

_"You don't believe that anyway, no one would be that stupid. And besides, would we really be speaking like this if I was an imposter?"_

"Touche." he said in English, "Draco told you the task I wanted you to fulfill."

I hated it when he made his questions sound like an order, old habits die hard I guess.

"He did." I replied quietly, it didn't mean that I wanted to do it.

"You have five minutes." he stated coldly

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Couldn't resist updating until I had more.<strong>


End file.
